


Sweater Weather

by CapsicleGames



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Kidnapping, but they get enough of his shit, sick!Peter, sick!fic, stupid stuff happens, teamfic, the team tries to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsicleGames/pseuds/CapsicleGames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Peter gets a cold and eventually drives everything insane. Shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

"Gamora... Gammmmoraaa..." 

She poked her head into Quill's quarters only to be greeted with the sight of her companion sprawled out on the floor, his skin looking extremely clammy. His outstretched opened and closed in the air before he started waving her over. Peter was strange, but this was perhaps the strangest thing she's seen from him so far in their adventures. Granted, they had only just began their journey as the "Guardians of the Galaxy" so there really wasn't a solid catalog for her to review but _still_ he was weird. 

"Yes...?" She asked cautiously, taking a few steps forward into the room. He looked absolutely horrible now that she was close enough to really see the details of his face. There were dark circles under his eyes, sweat dripping from his face, and his hair was a mess. Peter kept sniffling, sounding like there was something clogging up his airways. 

It was definitely weird. 

"Gamm...Gamoraa.." He rasped. He gripped her boot with a clammy hand and sneezed. Violently. 

"You are ill," she realized, jerking her leg away in mild panic. If he somehow contracted a disease that was contagious, there'd be a load of trouble for the rest of the team. The Milano was a nice ship but quarters were close and only Peter was allowed to pilot his baby. The assassin preferred not to be stuck out in space sick. 

"It's not going to...not going to effect you. It's jus' a cold." 

"I do not wish to be cold." 

"That's not what I mean. It's just...something terrans get. Yondu and them never got it," he insisted, latching onto her boot once again. "I need...I need you to help me." 

"What should I do?" she asked hesitantly. 

"I have some medicine...in the drawer." 

"Which one?" There were drawers scattered around the ship and Rocket tended to keep explosives in several. She rather not blow her head off while fiddling around for some medicine. 

"There," he pointed over to his bedside table and she rolled her eyes. 

"You could easily reach this, Quill." She strode over and opened it slowly. A plethora of bottles and bandages were just thrown in but since every bottle looked the same she just grabbed the closest one to throw at him. 

"I'm sick," he mumbled. "I don't need painkillers Gam." 

"What?" 

"These are painkillers. You trying to kill me?!" 

"Well how was I supposed to know? They all look the same!" 

"All my _painkillers_ look the same. Look deeper in there...you can't miss it." 

She did what she was told and moved the many rattling black bottles around. Why he had so much of the one drug was beyond her. 

"Are you sure this isn't it?" she asked with slight frustration. 

"It's there...please..." he broke off into a nasty coughing fit as soon as she spotted one container that was different from the rest. 

She pulled it out and brought it up to her face in the dim light. It was made of a hard, clear plastic and showed a pile of multicolored creatures inside. Curiosity getting the best of her, she jiggled the bottle only to find them all stuck to each other. It was obviously a terran product. 

"That's it. They should still be good," he reached out towards her again and she placed it in his hands. 

He took a glance at the label on the container before screwing the lid off. 

"What are those?" 

"A lil' something called cough syrup gummy bears. Where I'm...from they make something called gummy candy. These are in...the shape of bears which are...animals of ours." He separated a big glob and started chewing on it. "Meds for kids but I don't know shit about what I'm supposed to take now. I'm gonna' have to find...another bottle of these soon. Want to try one?" 

"I'm not sure that's wise. It's medicine," she whispered, still fascinated by them. Quill's culture and world were so fascinating to hear about. She loved how bright his eyes would get when he'd recall a memory or listen to his walkman. 

"No really. I eat them even when I'm not feeling like shit," He held out a bright red one for her. It was warm and sticky but she ate it anyway. 

It tasted sweet and tart, a flavor she could not quite describe or decide on whether or not she approved. The candy was took effort to chew but the faint after taste was worth it. Quill watched her with a stupid smile on his face, deciding in his mind that she liked it. She wasn't sure whether or not to say it but she was honored to be given a piece of food from the world he coveted so closely to his heart. 

"Thank you," she said and meant it. 

"Nah, thank you. I'll sleep everything off now," he saluted her before rolling over onto his side. She resisted the urge to usher him into his actual bed but decided it was easier to retreat instead.

**Author's Note:**

> First GOTG fic of mine.


End file.
